A LONG STORY (Chapter 2) End
by Genichi Miki Koda
Summary: Hinamori bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Aizen, pria tampan dan memiliki senyuman yg menawan tidak malu menyatakan perasaan pada Hinamori secara terang terangan , tapi Hinamori sudah melupakannya dan menganggap pertemuan hari itu hanya angin lalu tapi akan kah begitu ...


Cerita sebelumnya : Hinamori bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Aizen, pria tampan dan memiliki senyuman yg menawan tidak malu menyatakan perasaan pada Hinamori secara terang terangan , tapi Hinamori sudah melupakannya dan menganggap pertemuan hari itu hanya angin lalu tapi akan kah begitu ...

**Disclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : AiHina (Aizen dan Hinamori)**

**Genre : Romance AU**

**Rate : T **

**Author: Baka Author :D**

**" A LONG STORY "**

**(chapter 2 END)**

Di suatu sore yg basah , Di suatu sore yg terguyur hujan amat derasnya, Hinamori menjumpai sesosok laki laki berdiri dalam basah di ambang pintu rumahnya . ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan lembutnya , meski sekujur tubuhnya menggigil .dengan segera Hinamori mengenalnya

"kenapa kamu berbohong? kenapa kamu membohongi ku ? aku menghabiskan lima hari untuk melacak tempat tinggal mu"

"A-aizen? "

"apakah kamu masih belum percaya pada kejujuran ku?"

Hinamori sejenak terpaku sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Aizen dengan segenap kelembutan yg dimilikinya ,,

Di atas bus kota , tiga bulan kemudian, akhirnya Aizen mendapat kesempatan itu . ketika ibu muda di samping gadis manis itu baru mengemasi bawaan yg terletak di bawah kakinya , Aizen sudah merambat kedepan . dan , ketika ibu muda itu berdiri di tempat duduknya, dengan cepat Aizen sudah menggantikan posisinya, duduk tepat di sebelah gadis yg di incarnya

Gadis manis itu menggeser duduknya , menghindari bersentuhan dengan tubuh Aizen , Aizen tersenyum ramah padanya.

"terus terang aku sudah sejak tadi membuntutimu?"

gadis itu terperangah

"sejujurnya pula aku sangat berharap bisa duduk sebangku denganmu seperti ini"

"kamu mau apa?"

Aizen tersenyum , memainkan matanya seperti mata bayi itu .

"kamu nggak usah khawatir,, aku bukan orang jahat. tetapi ... aku ini orang jujur . orang yang merasa berdosa jika terpaksa membohongi kata hati . aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu . ada kehendak hati yg nggak bisa kutahan untuk mengenalmu"

gadis itu menatap Aizen tanpa berkedip . ia terlihat lega setelah menatap mata Aizen

"kamu percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama ?"

gadis itu melongo tak percaya ..

"aku akan marah pada diri sendiri jika nggak mengatakan terus terang bahwa .. bahwa kamu manis sekali . bahwa aku amat tertarik pada mu . mungkin kamu menganggapku gila , tetapi percaya kah kamu pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Gila!" gadis itu mendengus pelan

"aku nggak gila. aku hanya jujur mewakili kata hati ku .."

gadis itu agak lama mengerutkan keningnya. sesaat kemudian senyum mengembang dari bibirnya

"Oke,aku memahami kejujuranmu. lalu ..."

"nama ku Aizen , Sousuke Aizen , kamu?" kata Aizen dengan senyum seperti biasa ..

"Orihime . nama yg bagus, kan ?" gadis itu menjawab dengan ringan .

"untuk apa?" Orihime seperti sedang menahan senyum . barangkali ia masih merasa lucu atas semua keterusterangan lelaki keren di depannya itu ..

"untuk lebih saling mengenal .."

"Dan...?" potong Orihime ..

"Dan saling memahami .."

"Lalu ..?"

Aizen nampak kebingungan sebentar.

Orihime menunggu ..

"bukan sekali ini aku bertemu dengan perempuan aku juga ..aku juga punya banyak teman perempuan. tetapi .. aku belum pernah mengalami perasaan tertarik seperti ini . kuharap kamu gadis yg bisa menghargai kejujuran seperti ini .."

"Kamu naksir aku kan ..?"

Aizen agak terkejut ..

"Sejujurnya Iya ,, Dosa kah ..? dosa kalau harus membohongi diri sendiri .."

"Entahlah ..." terlihat Orihime yg sedang menahan tawa ..

"kamu tinggal dimana ..?" Aizen bertanya mulai tak sabar ..

"Aku ? aku tinggal Karakura city ,, ini jawaban jujur , Aizen , jadi kamu nggak perlu mengeceknya dengan membuntutiku. kamu nggak perlu pula berpura pura melacak alamatku hingga berhari hari kemudian datang dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan membuatku iba ...

"K-k-kau ini ...?!" Aizen memucat ..

Orihime tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan

"Aku nggak akan iba denganmu dan aku nggak akan mau kamu pacari selama sebulan, dua bulan , lalu akhirnya kamu campakan begitu saja hingga patah hati berkepanjangan , Enakan kamu dong !" jawab orihime dengan penekanan pada suaranya ,, " nanti aku yg sakit. dan kamu masih akan melanjutkan petualangan kejujuran hatimu lagi" ..

"K-k-kamu Siapa ?" wajah Aizen semakin memucat ..

"Aku? nama ku Orihime . tadi sudah ku sebutkan kan ? aku jujur nih ! Dan , aku adalah teman Hinamori . kamu kenal Hinamori, kan ? masih ingat Hinamori atau benar benar sudah melupakannya ?"

tiba tiba Aizen berdiri dan langsung meleset ke pintu ketika bus kota bergerak pelan , ia pun melompat tanpa berani menoleh lagi ,

Orihime masih tercenung di atas bus kota , ia tak tersenyum, ia tengah berpikir serius . ia berharap semoga kisah yg di alaminya hari ini bisa mengobati patah hati Hinamori , sahabat terbaiknya , juga untuk gadis gadis lainya yg mungkin sudah dan akan jadi korban Aizen berikutnya ...

**END**


End file.
